Electronic messages, such as texts (e.g., SMS and MMS), emails, and chat messages, have become popular, often replacing live voice conversations between individuals. These electronic messages are sometimes used when a prompt response is needed, even though the sender usually does not know whether the recipient is presently monitoring his or her electronic messaging device or when the recipient will read the message. Some electronic messaging systems indicate whether system users are idle or unavailable based on a predetermined length of inactivity on the messaging device, a status manually set by the user, or the recipient's schedule.
In some situations, electronic message senders desire to know whether recipients are not only present, but also if the recipient will be receptive to the message. For example, some messages have a greater importance than other messages and, if the message were to be received at an inopportune time (e.g., when the recipient does not have time to properly ponder the message, when the recipient has a temperament that is not conducive to receiving the message, when the recipient is occupied with other more important concerns, etc.), a likelihood of achieving an intended purpose with the message may go down. One drawback of current electronic messaging systems is that the sender may not have an indication of the recipient's receptiveness for a given message.